


Forgiveness

by RoryKurago



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Family Feels, Fix-It, Gen, Mako Mori Lives, because fuck that helo crash offscreen death BS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryKurago/pseuds/RoryKurago
Summary: Forgiveness meant different things to each bond of the Sevier-Pentecost-Hansen family unit.
Relationships: Chuck Hansen & Hercules Hansen, Chuck Hansen & Mako Mori, Hercules Hansen/Stacker Pentecost, Jake Pentecost & Stacker Pentecost, Luna Pentecost & Stacker Pentecost, Luna Pentecost/Tamsin Sevier, Mako Mori & Jake Pentecost, Mako Mori & Stacker Pentecost
Kudos: 2
Collections: Rory's 100 Themes Writing Challenge





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Themes: 53: Forgiveness

It meant different things to different bonds within the Sevier-Pentecost-Hansen tribe.

To Luna, it always meant accepting that Tamsin would never hit the keys she wanted when she sang along to the radio, and Stacker would always fill the newspaper puzzles in pen before Luna could get to them.

To Tamsin, it meant forgiving Luna being just that bit ahead—that bit smart, stronger, faster. That bit _more_ which meant she thought of firing down Trespasser’s throat first. The bit that got her killed first.

To Herc, it was seeing his son and his best friend’s daughter – eleven years old and just barely recovering from the implosion of their worlds – covered nose to navel in strawberry jam, and not blowing his top. Letting them think they hadn’t been seen as they sneaked out of the pantry covered in Poptart crumbs and filling. Mako never laughed, and Chuck had been a little shit-head since Kaiceph, but they were laughing now. Partners in crime. Sneaking off with the rest of the box. Herc let it happen.

“You’re going soft, mate,” Stacker chuckled beside him on the holiday unit’s other deck chair.

“They’ll keep. Bit o’ softness won’t hurt ‘em. Pass us another tinny; that feast’ll keep them quiet for an hour or two.”

To Mako, ‘forgiveness’ was to forgiving herself for the way anger consumed her sometimes. The way she let it burn a hole in her heart. Tempering her own hardness so she didn’t become so brittle she broke.

To Stacker, it was something he begged of his mother when he told her the campaign would go on in spite of the Working Group pulling funding, and that he would have to ask her to keep caring for his son for another six months.

To Chuck, it was relenting enough to tell his father, “I’ve always known” right before the end.

And to Jake it was something he saw value in only after Mount Fuji with Amara. He went first to the hospital and held his sister’s hand, gloved and gowned like an astronaut. The severity of her burns was all but overloading her immune system. These were the things they did to themselves. He understood that now. He nodded to Raleigh on the way out. Then he went to the Pitfall Memorial.

He stopped in front of his father’s portrait. The area had been freshly swept. New incense burned below the holographic generator. This time of day, mid-week, there was no one else around. It wouldn’t have mattered if there was.

Jake studied the revolving likeness. Then he went to his knees in bushido rest, touched his forehead to the floor, and forgave his father the sacrifice Stacker had made of Jake’s childhood.

**Author's Note:**

> This started with the Pop-tarts bit. Pop-tarts, for the uninitiated, are amazing. (But shouldn't be eaten cold like these savages are doing. Toast them, you animals.)


End file.
